


needed

by zxeyy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Please read notes, also the relationship can be platonic or romantic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxeyy/pseuds/zxeyy
Summary: i'm almost happy here





	needed

**Author's Note:**

> (vent story)  
> nothing has happened to me nor will i explain anything.  
> this is a story of my thoughts at the moment.
> 
> this sort of takes place after larry commited suicide.

 

long blue hair curled against his pale naked shoulders as his shaking hand sadly caressed the mirror. his memories of past mistakes would cross his delicate mind.

sal was tired. it felt like his thoughts mixed and morphed together to form a pit of despair. like he had nothing left.

_he had nothing left._

this is your fault.

> " _I'm not as strong as you Sal,"_

he hadn't even noticed himself let his voice leak from parted lips as hot tears seeped through tightly closed eyelids. his free hand massaged his throat and gripped his hair, the fear finally settling in. it felt like venom oozing from his mouth as he screamed and released his shame with a shattering and broken voice to the sky. his mind raged as he thought of his best friend's devastating demise. he felt his scream die slowly but the release of his powerful chagrin did not help.

so he screamed once more and sleep was the last thing on his mind. sal felt as if he lost his oxygen to the world. as if the world forced him to think and grow and regret with the new independency falling onto him with the loss of his best friend to support him. he has never felt so alone in his life. the loss of his mother destroyed him. but the loss of a person he met that supported him and loved him and protected him to which he decided was fate absolutely weighed him and killed him. he could do anything to bring him back and access the peace he once felt before. everything felt like guilt being forced down his throat as the prayer and wish crept into his brain for larry to be safe and okay.

he hoped for all those spirits to be embraced with smiles.

he hoped every spirit was met with family and friends and lovers that welcome them to a new life that they'll be thrown into.

sal prayed one of those happy spirits were larry.

sal prayed.

and prayed.

but he was lonely.


End file.
